Danicious Verdmont
Danicious "Dan" Verdmont is a 19 year young human male under the teachings of Lilath Taylen to learn the magic arts. He usually carries a satchel where he has his spellbook and other books he is currently reading. If you happen to spot him, don't blink, or he might disappear. Overview Danicious Verdmont is a young boy from a farmer family in Elwynn Forest, near the south river. Through the course of his childhood, he discovered he had an ability that not many have: He had to the power to call upon arcane. It was just flashes and fizzles at first, but he soon controlled those hiccups. When he reached 19 years of age, he ran away from home to escape a life of a farmer, aspiring to become a mage in Stormwind. Such a plan didn't turn out like he expected and, after being refused by many magi due to lack of coin, Danicious was reduced to living in the streets of Stormwind doing magical cantrips to earn some silver. The only difference between him and any other beggar was his uncanny ability to filch and sweet talk his way into having a little bit more of comfort, but it was still a life in the gutter. Though he decided not to leave the city, since his only place to go was back to the farm, and that was out of the question. Danicious' cantrips caught the eye of Lilath Taylen and she took him in as an apprentice, at the price of information that Danicious proved expert at discovering. To the present day, Danicious learns spells and magical laws from Lilath and lurks the Stormwind Keep's Library, seeking to learn as much as he can about the world and everything in it. Personality and Physique Danicious once described himself as a "double-jointed coward." Physique Danicious is incredibly flexible, agile and fast, much like a circus performer. He added years of climbing trees and jumping on the roof of houses in Moonbrook to his already natural agility. He always repulsed the idea of working the fields, prefering to sneak out when his duties were about to start, leaving no time of day to work on his build and strength. Such events reflect on the present day. He remains agile and quick, but malnutrituion and lack of work made him a substancially thin person, with significant reduced arm strength. Danicious weights around 100 lbs and is quite a tall person, with 6'4 feet. Currently he climbs trees by analizing where he should support himself and spring up, rather than hoisting himself up. Mentality On the other hand, Danicious is, modesty aside, a genius. He has an unusually high intellect that allows him to quickly learn essentials of magic, spells and read and understand up to 4 books a day if he really puts his mind onto it. His Library trips earned him knowledge in a broad number of fields of science, geography, culture and other interesting topics. His knowledge however spreads thin into the many fields, making him a jack-of-all-trades. Personality His last trait of note is his cowardice. He isn't the type of coward that flees from everyone or is afraid of everything. Rather, his cowardice is that of an opportunist. He grips onto every opportunity that would improve something for him. Also, he prefers to deceive and elude his opponents (and even his allies) to be able to tilt the scales to his favour, and then strike when they least expect it. His preference of toying with people's minds through Illusion is justified by the fact that he likes to have a low profile. Magic Specialization His personality traits, aside from cowardice and opportunism, are pretty much unknown, since he only lets out the traits that suit him at any given time with a given person. To that end, no one can ever tell if he really is acting or being himself. Due to his fleeting personality and fondness of deceit, his favoured school of magic is Illusion, which he is expertly good at, at the cost of not being too good with the other schools. Family Danicious never wondered where his ability to wield magic came from. Much to his ignorance, Danicious inherited his magical power from his grandfather, Kellgham Verdmont. His grandfather was a well respected mage with many skeletons in his closet. For instance (and for relevance to the topic) one of those skeletons was his cheating on his wife. Mrs Verdmont's ignorance of the matter assured a continued adultery between Kellgham and June, his mistress, that soon resulted in pregnancy. Lord Verdmont, as he was referred to by the other nobles in the court of Stormwind, couldn't afford the scandal of a bastard child so he cast away June and their child, who would grow up to be Chevau Verdmont, Dancious' father. June gave her son the Verdmont surname in a last revenge for what Kellgham did. Accusation after accusation and a long time trying to prove the blood connection eventually dragged the Vermont name in the mud indirectly, and they were nobles no more. Years later, Chevau married and had a child, Danicious who would then prove to have the magical affinity his grandfather had. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mages